Take Me
by rika08
Summary: Peter take Edmunds place on the Stone Table. How does this change everything that follows? read and find out. first narnia fic.
1. Chapter 1

"The Queen! The Queen of Narnia! Emprise of the Lone Island!" the dwarf cried. Behind him, four Cyclopes carried the Queens on her small throne through the encampment.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmond watched the Witch's approach towards Aslan's tent. Peter noticed Edmond shrink back, trying to avoid the Witches glance at him. He placed a comforting hand on Edmonds shoulder and pulled him behind Susan. Peter gave Edmonds shoulder a comforting squeeze before he turned his attention back to the Witch.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." she said.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws which Narnia was built upon?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan snapped.

"Then you know very well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." she said.

"Come and take it then!" Peter yelled. He unsheathed his sword and stepped out.

"Do you think violence can deny me my right, little king?" Jadis taunted. "Aslan know that unless I have blood," she turned to face the rest of the encampment. "all of Narnia will perish! In fire and water!" Jadis looked at Edmond. "That boy will die on the stone table! As is tradition."

"If blood is what you want then take mine!" Peter yelled. All attention shifted to Peter.

Edmond's head snapped to his brothers face. Had he heard Peter correctly? Was Peter going to sacrifice his life for him?

"Peter!" Aslan roared.

Peter stood his ground. His eyes fixed on the Witch that threatened his brother. That threatened his _family_. He could not- _would not_- allow it to happen. No matter what the cost.

"You would trade your life for your brothers?" The Witch asked.

"Enough!" Aslan roared. Everyone was silent. The air was thick with anticipation and fear for the young kings life. "I shall speak with you both in private." He turned back to his tent and entered. The White Witch followed, as did Peter.

--

Hours seemed to pass before the tent drape opened. Everyone looked up and stood as the Witch withdrew from the tent. Her cold eyes stared Edmond down as she walked back to the waiting Cyclopes.

Peter and Aslan emerged from the tent. Neither one looked pleased with the private meeting with the Witch. However, Peter seemed happier than Aslan appeared.

Aslan looked at Edmond, then looked out at the encampment, "The witch has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood."

The entire encampment burst into cheers. Edmond felt a weight had been lifted off his soul. Susan patted Edmonds shoulder while Lucy latched onto his waist. Edmond looked at Peter, who smiled sadly at him. Edmond's smiled faded into concern for his brother.

"How do I know this promise will be kept?" the witch demanded.

Aslan roared fiercely at her. The witch sat in her throne quickly. The encampment laughed as the Cyclopes lifted the throne and walked out of the encampment. As they did, Peter made his way to his siblings. Catching Edmond off guard, Peter hugged his brother tightly.

"What happened in there?" Susan asked.

"Aslan managed to convince the witch against taking Edmond's life." Peter answered.

"What did that have to do with you though?" Edmond asked.

"Well I'm not about to let someone else decide what's best for my family without my consent." Peter laughed.

Lucy smiled at the sight of her brothers finally getting along. Neither one fighting or yelling at each other like they had been at home. Yet something was bothering Peter, she could tell. Lucy looked to Aslan for confirmation.

Aslan's head lowered in sadness as he watched the Pevensie children. Lucy quickly turned back to Peter. Her eyes shifted a few more times between Aslan and Peter. Something was very wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

--

ok, don't kill me. this is my first narnia fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy lay awake in her hammock. Her mind still wondering about the events of the witch. All day she wondered what had happened in Aslan's tent, but still she couldn't figure it out.

Sighing, Lucy rolled onto her side. She sat up quickly as shadows danced across the tent walls. She recognized one as Aslan's, but the second one confused her. Quietly, Lucy slipped out of her hammock and peeked out the front of the tent. It was Aslan-and Peter!

Lucy slipped out of the tent and followed them. She stayed far behind them so not to hear her, but close enough for her to keep them in sight. They walked through the thin forest towards the stone table. Lucy saw a orange light emanating from the area. She stopped when she realized how close she was to Aslan and Peter. Lucy slipped behind a few bushes and watched.

Peter looked ahead at the light, "You will look after them, won't you Aslan?"

"Of course Son of Adam. I will protect them with my life." Aslan answered.

Peter nodded. His eyes were on the awaiting table.

"Peter," Aslan said. Peter turned his eyes, "you know they may not understand."

"I know. I only wish I could explain to them in person." Peter said.

_What are they talking about?_ Lucy thought.

"There is still time to change your mind, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "Edmond's my brother. I won't let anyone else but me sacrifice for him. And I won't lose him again."

"Your family might disagree with that." Aslan replied.

"Yes they will. I'm sorry for leaving you to explain this Aslan." Peter said.

"There is no need to apologize for taking the place of someone you love. I only wish it didn't have to be you Son of Adam." Aslan explained.

Peter looked back at the stone table. He took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs. "Thank you, Aslan."

"For what?"

"For saving Edmond. And for coming with me." Peter answered. He turned and walked up the stone steps.

Lucy licked her bottom lip and moved closer.

"Lucy!" Aslan called. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy froze. She could lie, not when she had been caught. But she couldn't let Peter walked into that army alone. "What is Peter doing?"

Aslan sighed.

Lucy looked at Aslan in disbelief. "No Peter!" She ran towards the steps.

"No!" Aslan roared. He caught Lucy's cloak with his teeth. "you mustn't be seen child!"

"I can't let Peter do this!" Lucy cried.

"Neither do I child! But the witch will not accept anyone to take Edmonds place except Peter." Aslan explained.

Lucy looked at Aslan in shock. Tears formed in her eyes. "No."

Peter walked up the stone steps. The Witches army lined the steps with torches. Peter kept his eyes ahead of him. The crowd of followers cleared his path, mostly. Peter saw the stone table several feet in front of him. Behind it, the witch approached, holding a knife in her hands.

"Behold, the High King!" Jadis taunted. The crowd of Minotaur's, Goblins, Dwarves, and other creatures laughed.

Peter's eyes stayed on the witch. He feared that if he did not, the fear inside him would show.

"Bind him!" she ordered.

Peter expect them to come running at him. However, he was surprised when a rope lassoed around his neck, pulling him backwards onto the ground. Only then did they move. Two Minotaur's held the rope around his neck while a group of goblins and beasts bound his hands and legs. They dragged him onto the table.

Once Peter was hauled onto the table. The dwarf cut his hand bonds. Each of his arms were grabbed and spread across the table. His hands were tied at the wrists and finally tied at the corners of the stone table. The dwarf sliced Peters shirt down the middle, fully exposing his chest.

The witch stood over Peter, gripping the knife. She looked out to her army, "Tonight, the Deep Magic shall be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Narnia, forever!"

The army cheered.

The Witch bent near Peters head. "You know Peter, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think that by giving yourself up, that you could save your brother?"

"You swore you would leave Edmond!" Peter snapped.

"And I shall keep my word. My army, however, will not." she sneered.

Peter turned his head from the witch and closed his eyes.. He had fallen into her trap. His fear rose inside him, threatening to break free.

"So much for love." Jadis said.

Peter opened his eyes. Looking passed the army and into the forest. His eyes spotted Aslan…and Lucy! His fear broke through for his sister. The sight of her fearful face may his heart break. She tried to break free from Aslan's hold on her. Peter couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

"No Lucy." Peter whispered.

"In that knowledge…despair…and…DIE!" Peter gasped at the pain as the knife plunged into his chest. He watched Lucy cover her mouth in horror. Tears fell from her eyes. Peter gasped a few more times before allowing death to take him.

"The High King, is dead!" the Witch cried. The army cheered in victory. The Witch sighed to herself.

"General, prepare your men for battle." the Witch ordered.

The Minatare roared fiercely.

"However short it may be." she muttered.

--

again don't kill me. i have trouble writting sometimes. i know it was a little cruel to have Lucy there, but i felt it was right. those two have one of those sibling bonds.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had waited until the Witches armies had left before she emerged from the forest. Aslan had not left her side since he discovered her. For that, she was grateful. She had done as Aslan had said and stayed out of sight. But she could not contain her cries once she saw the Witch stab Peter. She wished it was all a nightmare. But when she met Peters eyes only seconds before, she knew it was real.

Lucy walked up the cold stone steps to the stone table. Her legs shook with the rest of her body. As she neared the table, her tears came quicker and harder. By the time she reached the table, Lucy was trying to keep herself from screaming.

Peter had been left on the table after the army had left. His arms still spread, tied to the table. His chest was motionless, a trail of blood traveled from his chest up to his neck and down onto the table. His face held a calm, almost peaceful feeling. At first glance, it was like he was sleeping.

Lucy's hand trembled as she brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. Her hand ran down his cheek gently. She quickly reached for her vile.

"Lucy." Aslan called gently. Lucy looked up at his shaking main. "It is too late, child."

Lucy lowered her head and placed her vile back into the pouch. She wiped her flow of tears away.

"Come child. We must leave." Aslan said.

"I can't leave him here." Lucy replied.

Aslan approached Lucy, "Lucy, War is upon us. We must return before they go to war. Without Peter to lead them, Edmund must lead."

Aslan was right. Edmund would lead them into battle. Everyone was needed, even Lucy.

"We shall return for Peter, child." Aslan promised.

Lucy hesitantly nodded. She reached for Peter's hand and untied the rope. She placed his arm next to his body and did the same for his other arm. She pulled his torn shirt over his chest and kissed his forehead.

"Good bye Peter. I love you." she whispered. Lucy turned back to Aslan.

"Climb on. And hold on tight." Aslan said.

--

Edmund woke with the rising sun. He yawned and rolled over in his hammock, briefly gazing at Peter's hammock. Edmunds eyes snapped opened at the sight of Peter's empty bed. He ran out of the tent to Aslan's

"Aslan! Peter-" he stopped at the empty tent. Edmund ran from the tent to his sisters.

"Susan! Aslan and Peter are gone!" Edmund called. He ran into the tent.

Susan sat up quickly. "What?"

"They're-" His eyes spotted Lucy's empty bed. "No."

Susan looked at her sister's bed, "Lucy!"

Both siblings ran from the tent in search of Oreius. Before they could alert the general, they spotted Aslan and Lucy riding up to the encampment. Susan and Edmund realized something had happened, from the sight of Lucy's face.

"Where were you? Where's Peter?" Susan asked.

Lucy's eyes turned from her siblings. Hoping to keep her tears down.

Edmund looked from his younger sister to Aslan. "Aslan?"

"Your brother rests now." Aslan answered.

Reality struck Edmund. "He took my place."

Aslan nodded.

"what are you talking about?" Susan asked.

"He lied to us yesterday. Peter gave his life for mine." Edmund answered. A wave of guilt washed over him. He dropped to his knees, tears falling from his face.

"Son of Adam, there will be time to mourn for your brother, but now is not the time. War is upon us. The Witches forces ride as we speak. You must show courage through this." Aslan said.

Edmund looked up at Aslan. "Me? I can't lead these people to battle, Aslan."

"Peter believe you can." Aslan said. "and so do I."

"What do we do?" Susan asked.

--


	4. Chapter 4

The battle wagged on. Hundreds had been injured or killed. They were forced to pull back to the ridge, using the rocks to their advantage. This was a war, and the witch was winning.

Edmund stood atop a boulder. He held a large cut above his left eye. He watched the witches army only begin to enter the ridge. "Here they come."

Susan, bearing a cut across her left arm from elbow to wrist, looked out at the ridge, "Can we still win?"

Edmund shook his head, "I don't know Susan."

"Do not lose faith Son of Adam. We still have one last chance. Hold them off for as long at you can. Lucy and I shall return with reinforcements." Aslan said.

Lucy, who was covered in dirt and a small scratch on her cheek, looked up in surprise. "Where will we find them?"

"Leave that to me. Climb on. We have far to go." Aslan said. Lucy climbed onto his back.

"Be careful." Susan said.

Aslan ran quickly. Running far from the battle. Lucy looked back, watching her siblings until they were out of sight.

"Aslan, where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"To the witches castle. There are those who will fight against her." Aslan answered.

--

Lucy ran through the courtyard or statues. There were Centaurs, lions, horses, fawns, so many different creatures. But none were her friends Mr. Tumnus. She ran through, as Aslan freed the stone beings.

Finally Lucy stopped, finding her friend. He, too, was stone. Frozen in fear. Reaching out, as if to keep the witch away. The sight brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

Aslan approached and freed Tumnus from his prison. Mr. Tumnus staggered sideways. Lucy ran up and caught him before he collapsed.

"Hurry Lucy. You must ride to the stone table." Aslan ordered.

Lucy looked at Aslan in confusion. "Why there?"

"You will understand soon child. Hurry, Edmund needs all the help he can get." Aslan explained. "I must return to battle. Talis is the fastest horse in Narnia. He will take you there."

Lucy looked at the grey horse. Mr. Tumnus help Lucy mount. Like lightning, Talis was off into the wind. Lucy held on tightly, hoping her family was still safe.

--

yeah i know...short. to be honest i have trouble with battle scenes.


	5. Chapter 5

Within minutes, Talis stopped at the base of the stone table. Lucy looked up at the steps that led to the table. She felt her heart heave in memory of Peter's death. It felt like another lifetime, when it only happened hours ago.

Lucy dismounted and slowly walked up the steps. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the unwanted sight of her brothers body. Why had Aslan sent her back here? Was is to keep her from the war now? Or was there something else.

The stairs shook violently. Lucy lost her balance and stumbled on the steps. A loud crack in the distance caught her attention. Lucy sprang onto her feet and ran up the rest of the stairs. She froze at the sight of a broken table. Peter was no where to be seen.

"No." Lucy whispered. She slowed to a walk. She stopped at the table and dropped to her knees.

"Peter." Lucy cried.

"Lucy?"

Lucy froze. She turned slowly. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Beneath the pillars stood the High King. His blond hair glistening in the high sun. His eyes shone as bright as the sky. Peter was alive.

"Peter!" Lucy cried. She ran from the table into her brothers arms. Peter lifted Lucy off the ground and held her tightly. Her arms held onto him around his neck.

He set Lucy back on the ground. She looked up at him in uncertainty, "But, I saw you-"

"I don't know Lucy. But I think Aslan knows." Peter replied.

"Aslan! Peter, the others have gone to war. We have to help them." Lucy explained. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the steps to Talis.

"Lucy, I don't have armor or my sword." Peter explained.

Talis whined slightly. On his back was a side bag. Peter saw the sheath of his sword in the back. He pulled out his sword and tied it around his waist. He helped Lucy mount Talis and mounted himself. Talis reared and dashed back to the battlefield.

--

again, short. but with a reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Edmund's sword clashed with a Minotaur's. He dodged the strike aimed for his head. Edmund thrust his sword up, driving it into the Minotaur's stomach. The Minotaur collapsed onto the battleground.

Edmund released a heavy breath and looked up. He saw the Witch approaching in her war carriage. He starred at her angrily.

"Edmund!" Edmund turned to Susan. She stood on a ridge of rocks above him. "There's too many!"

"We have to hold on for Aslan!" Edmund replied. He knew it was hopeless. Even if aslant had reinforcements, they wouldn't arrive in time. "Take as many as you can and fall back!"

"What about you?" Susan asked. She fired an arrow behind him.

Edmund brought his sword up and clashed with a dwarf. "I can't leave yet! Just get out of here!"

Susan grimaced. She placed her bow back into her quiver. She grabbed her horn and blew it loudly. In the distance, a roared came answering Susan's horn. Aslan was returning.

Edmund heard the roar and looked for Aslan. Edmund ducked as an Ogre swung his club at him. Edmund brought up his shield as another strike was made on him. The Ogre swung hard, hitting Edmund's shield, sending him back several feet.

The Ogre raised the club high over his head. Edmund looked up in horror. There was no way for him to escape now. Just as the Ogre swung, it stumbled onto its side. Edmund saw the end of an arrow sticking out of its back. He looked up at Susan and nodded gratefully.

Edmund turned and watched the Witch stab a leopard. The cat turned to stone screaming aloud. Edmund grimaced and charged the witch. She would pay for everything she's done. She manipulated him, killed Peter, turned hundred of innocent creatures to stone. She would pay dearly.

Jadis saw Edmund coming. She drew her sword and welcomed his coming. As he struck, Jadis knocked his sword from her path. Edmund brought his sword back up. Jadis swung hard against his sword. His muscle jerked at the strain. Jadis knocked him onto the ground.

"Fool. Do you think you can defeat me?" Jadis asked.

Edmund Stood and charged again. Jadis caught his sword with hers and tried to break it from his grasp. Edmund spun his sword around, locking his to the ground with Jadis'. Edmund used his shield to break her grasp on the sword.

Jadis released her sword and swung her wand, striking Edmund's face. Edmund fell to he ground, bleeding from the gash from the wand. Jadis grabbed her sword and slammed in into Edmund's arm.

Edmund screamed in pain.

"You're brother's not here to save you this time." Jadis said. She raised her wand high.

"Edmund!"

Jadis turned, but not fast enough. Peter jumped from the ridge. His sword came down on the witches wand, shattering it into pieces. She was stunned and horrified. She grabbed the sword and swung at Peter.

Peter blocked with his shield and swung back. Jadis used her sword and deflected Peters strike. Jadis spun around behind Peter and swung again. Peter spun his sword around his back, knocked the sword off target. Peter reached behind and attempted to knocked the sword from Jadis' hands.

Jadis grabbed the closest sword on the ground and attacked again. Peter released her and moved from her strike. He brought his sword up, ready to strike. Jadis brought the two sword up her head and in front of her chest.

Her movements were smooth. Striking without error. Peter blocked as best he could. Her skills had caught him off guard. He used his shield to block one of the swords while he tried to stab her.

Jadis blocked his attempt easily and knocked him off balance. She stepped on the shield, causing his arm to move into an odd angle. Peter slipped his arm painfully out of his shield and rolled as the witch drove her sword into the ground. Peter kicked back, kicking the witch.

Peter stood up. His left arm hung limp by his side. From the corner of his eye, Peter spotted the witches broken wand. He took a slow step back as Jadis walked towards him.

She swung at him. Peter dove to the ground, rolling towards the wand. He stood only inches from his reach. Peter brought his sword up, clashing with Jadis'. They both held onto their swords, glaring into each others eye.

Jadis caught her sword under Peter's and spun it from his grasp. The sword landed several feet from him. Peter turned quickly, grabbing the wand. He brought it up, ready to use it against Jadis.

As he turned around, he felt her sword pierce through the chain maille armor. He gasped in pain.

"Peter!" Edmund screamed. He watched in horror as the sword pierced Peter's chest. Jadis drove the sword through him. Edmund saw the back of Peter's chain maille stretch as the sword ran through his body.

Jadis grabbed Peter's neck, "No one to save you this time."

Peter winced back. He forced back a cough, knowing blood would follow. With all his remaining strength, Peter drove the wand up, stabbing Jadis with it.

She gasped in surprise.

"No escape for you…witch." Peter gasped. He pulled the wand from her and stumbled back, finally collapsing onto the ground.

Jadis stood in surprise, still holding the sword she had stabbed Peter with. She looked at her hands as they slowly turned to stone. Her body glistened in her dark magic, transforming.

"No!" Jadis screamed. Her body froze in stone.

Edmund pulled the sword from his arm and stood up. He saw the witch encased in her own magic. He picked up a Minotaur's mace and shattered the witches stone form. Edmund looked over at Peter.

Peter lay on the ground, gasping for air. His right hand seemed to claw the ground, as if trying to find something to hold onto. He coughed roughly. Blood rolled from his lips down his cheek.

"Peter!" Edmund called. He dropped next to his brother, taking his hand. "Peter hold on."

Peter held Edmund's arm tightly. His breathing came in short gasp. He tried to resist the cough creeping its way up his throat.

"Edmund! Peter!" Peter recognized Lucy's voice.

"Lucy hurry!" Edmund cried.

The cough in Peter throat broke through. Peter coughed violently, sending blood over his face again. His gasped, trying to get air. All the wile, Edmund held onto him.

"Just a little longer Peter. Hold on." Edmund begged.

Peter shook his head. "Not this time Ed. Not everyone can hold on twice."

"Save your strength Peter." Edmund said.

Peter gave a small smile. He winced as pain racked his body again. He gasped shallowly. His vision began burring. "I…want you to know Ed…I'd do this again, if it meant…saving you or the others. And…I'm proud of…how bravely you fought today. I…I'm sorry…for being so…hard on you."

Peter gasped again in pain as his heart stopped again. He held Edmund's hand as tightly as he could. He heard Edmund pleading voice for him. His vision finally blackened. But Peter welcome death a second time. He had fought hard, saving his brother not once, but twice. And if he had the chance to save him a third time, Peter would take it again.

Something dropping into Peter's throat. It was cold at first, then it gradually warmed up. Peter felt his pain racked body ease. His chest felt lighter and free. He gasped for air, clearly and fully. Peter opened his eyes, seeing the faces of his frightened siblings. They instantly changed. Smiling back at him.

Peter smiled and sat up slowly. He was met by a tight hug from Lucy. His groaned as his arm stung in pain. Lucy quickly pulled back, but Peter gave her a reassuring smile that he was alright.

Edmund threw himself onto Peter, surprising him. Edmund held Peter tightly, crying onto his shoulder. "I thought you really left me."

Peter held Edmund back. Tears spilled down his cheeks, "Never, Ed."

Lucy and Susan joined in. Finally they were together again. A family. Too strong to be broken. Able to understand each other.

--

the end. ok i know that was a little choppy. hopefully i can fix that later. but, honestly, what did you think? review please.


End file.
